Cinderella
"Cinderella" is a English song in the "EAZY TIME" album in Soul Kingdom BEAT!. Its vocalists are Kairi and Carmelita. Lyrics Kairi: When I was just a little girl My mama used to tuck me into bed And she read a story It always was about a princess in distress And how a guy would save her And end up with the glory I'd lie in bed and think about the Person that I wanted to be Then one day, I realized The fairytale life wasn't for me I don't want to be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar Waiting for somebody To come and set me free I don't want to be like Snow White waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Unless we're riding side by side Don't want to depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself Carmelita: Someday, I'm gonna find someone Who wants my soul, heart and mind Who's not afraid to show that he loves me Somebody who would understand I'm happy just the way I am Both: Don't need nobody takin' care of me Carmelita: (Kairi: I will be) I will be there for him Just as (Both: Strong as he will be there for me) When I give myself, then it has Both: Got to be an equal thing I don't want to be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar Waiting for somebody To come and set me free I don't want to be like Snow White waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Unless we're riding side by side Don't want to depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself Kairi: I can slay my dragon Carmelita: I can dream my own dream Kairi: My knight in shining armor Carmelita: Is me Both: So I'm gonna set me free Kairi: Like Cinderella Carmelita: Old dusty cellar Both: Waiting for somebody To come and set me free Kairi: I don't want to be like Snow White waiting Carmelita: For a handsome prince to come and save me Kairi: I don want to be like Cinderella Carmelita: Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar Kairi: Waiting for somebody Carmelita: To come and set me free I don't want to be like Snow White waiting Kairi: For a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Carmelita: Unless we're riding side by side Don't to de-(Both: -pend on no one else) Both: I'd rather rescue myself I don't want to be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar Waiting for somebody to come and set me free I don't want to be like Snow White waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Unless we're riding side by side Don't want to depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself Trivia *The song was written by Tata Young. Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT! Category:SK Songs Category:EAZY TIME Category:BEAT! Kairi Category:BEAT! Carmelita Category:English songs